Bovine embryonic cells can proliferate in vitro as permanent cell line. This type of cells should express protein c-ldt. Detection of that protein can be done by bionitilated antibodies as result of immunoreaction. Detection of that protein will help what type of cells express c-kit and it's location in the cell.